<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Thanks, I'm Good by NewerConstellations</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340192">No Thanks, I'm Good</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewerConstellations/pseuds/NewerConstellations'>NewerConstellations</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Starry-Eyed: One Shots and Novellas by NewerConstellations [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GAIMAN Neil - Works, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Ben the Djinn, Ben's POV, Djinni &amp; Genies, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Happily Ever After, October Story AU, Ode to Neil Gaiman, Rey has questions, Reylo meets Neil Gaiman, They all shake hands politely, Wishes, genie narrator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:33:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewerConstellations/pseuds/NewerConstellations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a genie meets a girl with no wishes?</p><p>A Reylo retelling of Neil Gaiman's "October Tale."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Starry-Eyed: One Shots and Novellas by NewerConstellations [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2021 Reylo MonsterLoving Valentines</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Thanks, I'm Good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This idea is shamefully, lovingly stolen from Neil Gaiman and his fantastic short story "October Tale" and wrapped in a shiny, Reylo ribbon as an ode to him.  It's best when read in your mind in Neil's voice, so I borrowed that, as well.</p><p> </p><p>Read Neil Gaiman's "October Tale" from A Calendar of Tales here:<br/>https://dmitchell77.weebly.com/uploads/1/0/4/6/10462941/october_by_gaiman.pdf</p><p>Listen to Neil himself read it and swoon:<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HPi6kYCCVOk</p><p>Follow Neil on twitter @neilhimself or Tumblr: neil-gaiman</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>I rolled my neck, the crack audible in the small room, and sighed in relief.  A bit dramatically, I’ll admit, for I’ve always loved drama.</p><p>“Ahh, much better,” I cooed to the slender young woman standing before me.  I stretched and rubbed my eyes and noticed she was holding my lamp in one hand and a blue polishing cloth in the other.</p><p> “You’re a genie,” she said, stating the obvious.</p><p>“I prefer djinn.  Has a nicer ring to it, don’t you think?”  I gave her my most charming smile, the one that made my eyes gleam as brightly as my brass lamp.  </p><p>I clapped my hands together and rubbed.  This was the part that I savored.  The inevitable wide-eyed stare (quite pretty eyes, I noticed.  A mossy green.  Hazel, perhaps?); the mouth parted in wonder (and that was lovely, too, a full lower lip set under a sharp Cupid’s bow).  I never felt more powerful than when I stretched up to my full height, arms crossed over my ample chest, and towered down over a mortal quaking in awe.</p><p>Yet, I detected no quaking from her.  Not even a tremble.  Odd.  Well, time to start my spiel.  “I am the mighty genie of the lamp, and–”</p><p>“Wait– um.  Sorry to interrupt,” the girl gulped and licked her lips with a perfect, pink tongue.  “But you just said you preferred djinn?  So which is it, genie or djinn?  I’d like to get it clear.”</p><p>I blinked.  Nobody had ever dared interrupt me before.  “That’s correct.  Djinn is preferable.”  I cleared my throat.  “It’s part of the script, so let’s just go with it.”</p><p>“Gotcha.”  She nodded, her three messy buns bobbing.  “I just like to get people’s preferred pronouns and titles correct.  Please continue.”</p><p>As if I needed permission!  I stood a bit straighter, firming my gaze and lowering my tone to a deep rumble.  “I am the<em> all-powerful </em>genie of the lamp, and you’ve awakened me after a thousand year rest–”</p><p>“How do you know?”  The girl cocked her head, batting her eyes and looking far less intimidated than I preferred.  “Do you have a clock in there?”  Squinting an eye, she peered into the opening of the lamp.</p><p>I put my hands on my hips and huffed.  “Excuse me, are you listening?”</p><p>She straightened up at once.  “Of course.  That’s why I’m wondering how you knew it had been a thousand years.” </p><p>“The all-powerful thing?”  I rolled my index finger in the air.  “It’s part of that.”</p><p>“Oh, right.”</p><p>I noticed her eyes were following my hands as I crossed them over my wide chest and took a deep, impressive breath.  I am quite large for a mortal man, convenient in my line of work.  Her eyes grew wider and her lips parted, whether in appreciation of my power or my bare chest, I couldn’t tell, but either option made me smirk.</p><p>“We’re going to get through this without any more interruptions.”  Her lovely mouth opened in a circle, preparing to break the rule, but I cut her off with a raised finger.  “I’ll allow questions at the end.”</p><p>She snapped her jaw shut and tucked in her chin.</p><p>I decided she needed to be properly awed.  I let my voice fully boom in the small room, which appeared to be a humble kitchen of some sort.  “I am the <em> mighty </em> and <em> all-powerful </em> genie of the lamp, imprisoned for more than a thousand years, and you, fortunate mortal, have freed me.”  I levitated off the floor, really letting her have it this time, and I’ll admit it– I wanted to impress and wow her a little.</p><p>I was rewarded by her sparkling eyes growing even brighter.</p><p>“As a reward, I grant you three wishes of your deepest heart’s desire.  Anything you conceive, I can grant.  Riches?  Fame?  A lover?  Supernatural abilities?  You have but to ask.”</p><p>I settled back to the floor again and brushed off my hands.  My voice returned to it’s more human register as I added, “And please don’t try that ‘I wish for three more wishes,’ trick, it doesn’t work and you’ll only waste a wish.”  I examined my nails as I waited.</p><p>She stared up at me silently, and in her stillness I could appreciate her beauty.  Creamy skin, like milk mixed with honey, with delicate features.  Those sparkling eyes and behind them an awareness that seemed less like wonder and more akin to intrigue.  I watched as her bosom rose and fell with a breath, until she finally replied, “No thanks, I’m good.”</p><p>Huh.</p><p>It’s been a very long time since I was last struck speechless.</p><p>“Pardon me?” I shook my head, hooking a finger in my ear.  Maybe I had some lamp grease in there.  “Could you repeat that?”</p><p>“No, thank you very much, but I decline your offer.  I’m good.”  She smiled at my bewilderment.  “You must be thirsty having been cooped up so long.  Would you like a drink?”</p><p>Now that she mentioned it, my mouth was dry.  “Yes, please.  Do you have any mint tea?”   </p><p>She brightened.  “I do!”</p><p>Setting down my lamp on the small, formica table, she busied herself making the tea.  As she bent over the sink to fill the pot, her tight leggings stretched over a deliciously peachy rear.  I licked my lips, still in a minor state of shock.  </p><p>This was unprecedented.  What a strange marvel of a woman.    </p><p>“Do you need some time to think about your wishes?”  I asked, gathering my wits as I sat down at the table. </p><p>“No.”  She continued to prepare my tea, opening a cupboard and stretching on tiptoes to reach for the honey on a high shelf.  “Oh, shoot.  Could you maybe, um–”</p><p>I perked up.  “Is that your wish?  That I reach the honey?”</p><p>She looked over her shoulder with a small, crooked grin.  “No, but it would be a nice thing to do, with those thick– um, long arms.”</p><p>I rose to stand behind her, placing a hand on her back as I reached behind her for the honey.  As I set it down on the counter, I noticed her cheeks had gone pink.  It was quite fetching.</p><p>“Thank you,” she said softly.</p><p>I was intrigued myself, now.  “What is your name?”  </p><p>“Rey.  And yours?”</p><p>Nobody had ever asked me that before.  Too distracted by all those wishes, I suppose.  “Most people call me Genie, although I prefer Djinn.  I did have my own name once, long ago.”  </p><p>Rey waited for me to say more, and it was my turn to blush as I looked at my hands.  “My mother called me Benjamin.”</p><p>“Ben the Djinn.”  She laughed, but it wasn’t a mean laugh.  It made my stomach feel full of bubbles.  “May I call you Ben?”</p><p>“If you wish,” I answered without thinking.  </p><p>We both laughed at that.</p>
<hr/><p>What do you do with a mortal woman who makes no wishes?  There’s no guidebook or rules for this sort of thing.  So I followed her around like a shadow for days, pestering her with questions about her era.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why do you call it a phone if you mostly read it?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What is a “week-end,” and if it’s the most fun, why isn’t it the larger part?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why do people go home alone to watch other people get together on TV?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“You sure ask a lot of questions for an all-powerful being,” she laughed.  I was getting used to the airy sound of it.  Like bells.</p><p>“All-powerful and all-knowing are two very different things.”  I was still trying to uncover her deepest heart’s desire.  Given enough time, I knew I could.  </p><p>Especially in a heart as vast and loving as hers.</p><p>I tried again.  “How about a new car?”</p><p>“Nope.  Mine is fine.”</p><p>“A new house?”</p><p>“What’s wrong with this one?”  Rey sniffed while cutting onions for our dinner.  “I think it’s quaint.”</p><p>“Nothing.  But how about one more luxurious?  Spacious?”  I raised my eyebrows, attempting to entice her to the possibilities.</p><p>Rey was not easily enticed.  “What would I do with all that space?  Here, I’m close to work.  Plus,” she smiled to herself.  Such a pretty smile.  “I fixed it up myself.  I like taking care of things on my own.”</p><p>“It’s very–”  I could not bring myself to say an ill word of her tiny home, not when she looked up at me so expectantly like that.  “Cute.”</p><p>“Thank you,” she said with a nod to close the matter.</p><p>“Well, then,” I rubbed my bare chin in my hand, thinking.  I’d taken to shaving now, to better blend in with this time.  Also, Rey seemed to like it, if I could trust the glimmer in her eye when she caught me standing over the sink with her razor.  I found that I rather liked that she liked it.  </p><p>“Influence.  Power,” I offered.</p><p>“What good is that when I don’t want to control other people?”</p><p>I scratched my jaw.  Good point.</p><p>She put the lid on the soup pot and walked into the living room to tuck her feet into a pair of old snow boots.  I followed a step behind, trying my best to uncover her one true wish.  Everyone has at least one.</p><p>“How about riches?  You never need work again!”  I spread my arms wide with a smile.  Surely this would tempt her.  </p><p>“I love teaching kids art.  If they didn’t pay me, I’d do it anyway.”  She zipped up a green parka and shoved a hat on her head.</p><p>That was the riddle with Rey.  She seemed to have no absence in her life.  No empty, yawning holes that she hadn’t managed to fill on her own.  She had friends, a job she enjoyed, and a home she made for herself.  A good life, even if she had no partner yet to share it with.</p><p>“I’ve got to shovel the driveway.  You can help me if you like?”</p><p>I rocked on the balls of my feet and tapped my fingers together.  “Is that your wish?”</p><p>She grinned and shook her head.  “No, but it would be nice of you to help.”  Her dimples were hardly fair.  I couldn’t keep my eyes off of them as she eyed my outfit.  “Though you aren’t really dressed for the weather.”</p><p>I looked down the length of my body.  The pointed shoes, the high-waisted harem pants, the open vest showing glimpses of my properly-oiled chest.  I snapped my fingers and now I was dressed in dark jeans, a navy sweater, snow boots and a parka that matched hers.</p><p>She giggled delightedly.  I could almost taste the sweetness on my tongue.</p><p>“All-powerful, remember?”  I smirked as I followed her out to the garage.</p>
<hr/><p>Days slipped into weeks, and weeks into months.  To an all-powerful djinn, time is a slick thing, only measured in the moments that really count.</p><p>Every moment with Rey counted.</p><p>I became accustomed to her schedule and set my time to hers.  While she was at the elementary school, I ran errands for her.  Picking up groceries, art supplies, small things.  I saw how hard she worked and wanted to help in little ways.  Mending things, cooking, cleaning.  It felt good to use my own two hands.</p><p>With nowhere else to go, Rey let me sleep on her sofa.  We shared meals together and she told me about her day and her students, especially the sad ones that made her heart ache.  She told me she’d never had much of a home for herself growing up, so she made them for others whenever she could.  I nodded and listened.  It was easy to listen to Rey.  </p><p>In the evenings, I’d sit on the sofa and watch her paint.  She even painted me, biting her lip and with serious eyes as she studied my features.  Her work was excellent, and to be honest, she made me look more handsome than I actually am.  Rey had that way about her.  Everything she touched was brighter, more colorful, better.  It was her own form of magic.  </p><p>In time, I told her about my kind, almost extinct now.  The wars won and lost, the fall of the mighty djinn, how our punishment for hubris was an eternity of servitude.  Her brow furrowed with such empathy as she held my hand.  I’d never felt such warmth before, and to think it came from a mortal.</p><p>I began to mourn the day she’d choose her wishes and send me back for an eternity; when the lure of gold and legend became too great to resist.  I forgot what the inside of my lamp looked like.  Rey’s tiny home felt like my home now.</p><p>Spring came and then summer.  </p><p>On the solstice, we went on a trip to the ocean.  We splashed in the water and then shared a blanket on the hot sand, her laying on her front and me on my back.  The sun glittered off the blue waters and as I closed my eyes, my hand found its way to the small of her back.  I squinted over at her, the sun nearly blinding, as she turned her cheek on folded hands.  Her eyes were closed peacefully, but she was smiling.  I left my hand where it was.</p><p>That night on the sofa, as I stared at the moonlight slipping through the blinds, the door of Rey’s bedroom cracked open.  She walked to me wearing only a t-shirt, the white hem a contrast against her long, brown legs, and took my hand in hers.  She gently tugged and led me back to her room.</p><p>From then on, I shared the bed with her.</p>
<hr/><p>One morning, as I studied the way her eyes moved in her sleep and wondered what her dreams were like, her lashes fluttered open.</p><p>I smiled as she cupped my cheek.  I turned to kiss the center of her palm.</p><p>Rey felt like home, now.</p><p>“I never asked you,” she said, voice fuzzy with sleep.  “What would you wish for?”</p><p>“I’m all-powerful, remember?  I grant the wishes.”  I teased.  At that moment it didn’t feel that way.  I felt every ounce her slave. </p><p>She smiled and stroked my jaw.  “That may be so, but it’s still nice to be asked, isn’t it?”</p><p>I leaned down to kiss her.  She hummed happily against my lips, and I hummed back.  I never wanted these moments with Rey to end, but I’d save that thought– and that wish– for the day when it was needed.  Oh, my sweet, precious mortal. </p><p>She wouldn’t let me go so easily.  “Is there anything that you want, Ben?”  Her brilliant eyes sought the answer from mine.</p><p>I brushed her hair back from her forehead, pretending to consider the question.  Then I placed a soft kiss there.  On the tip of her nose.  Her cheeks.  Her darling chin.  </p><p>“No, thanks.  I’m good.”</p><p> </p><p>THE END</p><p>__________</p><p> </p><p>Thank you, Neil. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>